1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for supporting or carrying percussion instruments, particularly drums of various kinds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein.
May U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492 discloses hardware for supporting drums that is of a hinged construction and has one part of the hinge connectable to an external support, e.g., J-rods on a fixed support or a marching drum carrier, and another part of the hinge connectable to the shell of a drum or to the tension rods on a drum or to other hardware on the drum.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,257 shows drum hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier or a fixed post or pedestal.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,290 shows a hinged support for an array of drums.
Other possibly relevant prior art is Pyle U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,357; May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910 and May U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,810.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier having means for adjusting the position of a drum array relative to fixed drums thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier having means for adjusting the position of a drum array pivotally and inwardly and outwardly relative to fixed drums thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier having novel means for supporting the drums thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier by J-rod supports.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved means for connecting a hinged support for an array of drums for support on individual drums.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support having a back bar for supporting an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier in which drums are adjustably supported on the back bar and having J-rod supports adjustable supported on the back bar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support having a back bar for supporting an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier in which the back bar is adjustable in length for adjusting the location of drums thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hinged support for an array of drums for support on a pedestal or marching type carrier having means for pivotally adjusting the position of one drum in the array relative to another.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.